


So Kiss Me

by Rumaan



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Don't read if you like William because I'm not the nicest to him sorry William fans, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Starts off as Noora/William, Yousana makes an appearance at the end because I know who i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumaan/pseuds/Rumaan
Summary: Noora had thought this was meant to be a date with William, not her tagging along with him and his friends. So when the kiss cam falls on them she thought he might actually pay attention. Fortunately, the guy the other side of her does.





	So Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I saw one of those kiss cam videos on tumblr and thought it would be a cute AU and a chance to try my hand at some Elias/Noora. Also written for the @skam-month fanfiction AU day.
> 
> I did some basic googling of Ice Hockey but I didn't bother to research if kiss cams are A Thing in Norway (they aren't in the UK) because I was going to write this whether it was or not so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Also, I've never been to a sporting event where the crowd ever reacts like this so again suspend disbelief when reading this.
> 
> This is set before S4, maybe around February time? I didn't think too hard about it TBH. Also, William and Noora didn't go to London, didn't move in together and didn't break up so they've been dating for about 8/9 months. Again, I am not the nicest towards William and/or Noorhelm so if you like him/them don't read. You won't like it.
> 
> Title from The Cardigans - Kiss Me

Noora doesn’t even know why she’s here. She hates sports, but William had asked her to come and spend the afternoon with him and she thought it would be cute. Doing something different, something that he loves. Maybe she would enjoy it, too, with someone who actually liked Ice Hockey, and could explain the rules and get her excited about the match. They really need to shake their relationship up right now because she can feel how it’s just slipping through their fingers. At the moment, it’s begun to feel as if they spend time together because they are meant to rather than because they want to.

But yet, here she is in the Jordal Amfi arena and bored out of her brain. At this point, she’s not even sure why William has invited her. He’s much more interested in drinking beer and talking about the game with Chris, Knut, Julian and Borkis. No one else has brought their girlfriend so she feels isolated, alone and mainly just bored. The best thing so far has been in between plays when the kiss cam goes around the stadium and she gets to watch cute couples kiss and fans cheer.

That, and the boys sitting the other side of her, who are noisy but not drinking and clearly just enjoying themselves. They’ve actually been friendlier than William’s friends, offering her some of their snacks when she’s looked a little longingly at them, wanting something to nibble on rather than just glugging back too much beer like her group. They even actually came back from the drinks kiosk with an extra drink for her, obviously noticing that she wasn’t drinking anything because the only thing offered had been beer. It doesn’t hurt, either, that the one sitting right next to her is gorgeous, with an infectious smile and a playful sense of humour. She’s caught herself watching him out the corner of her eye more than the actual game – or William.

It’s the last break before the final play and Noora is thinking happily of going home and watching the kiss cam pan around the arena, smiling a little when it lands on a pair of lesbians in their sixties, clearly still in love after years, who happily kiss and laugh at the cheers. She loves seeing romance that has lasted so long. It gives her hope for herself.

Then she sees her own face on the screen, bracketed in a heart with William, who’s looking away from her, showing something on his phone to Borkis.

“William!” she hisses as the camera lingers on them.

However, he ignores her so she tries again, putting her hand on his arm, jostling him and calling his name louder. He shrugs her hand off, mutters an impatient wait and is so engrossed in whatever he and Borkis are discussing that he doesn’t hear the boos of the crowd. Noora is so embarrassed she wants to sink into her seat, yet the camera remains stubbornly on them as if wanting to shame her boyfriend into paying some attention to her.

Colouring up now, she nudges him sharply with her elbow and almost yells, “William! The kiss cam.”

But other than giving her an annoyed glare, he doesn’t pay any attention to what she is saying. Her hands are shaking now at this very public humiliation. It’s one thing being aware privately that your boyfriend isn’t treating you very well on your date, but it’s something else to have it highlighted to thousands of people in a sports arena.

Noora wishes the camera would give up and move away, but it’s not going anywhere and the jeers from the crowd are getting louder. Her chest tightens at how stressful this is and it feels like it’s been an hour since the camera landed on her when it’s probably not more than a minute. A little wild eyed, she looks around and catches the concerned gaze of the cute guy sitting next to her.

“You okay?” he mouths

Impetuosity had always been a failing for her. She can suppress her feelings so much that they will burst out in ways that take her by surprise. It had happened when she’d stayed over at William’s house last year despite Eskild being home, when she kissed him on the bridge outside the Penetrators fundraising party a couple of weeks later, and most horribly when she’d thrown back alcohol at Nico’s party.

Now, it comes out again. With a small nod towards the large screen, she bites her lips and leans a little towards the kind boy sitting next to her. He picks up on her meaning immediately, shrugs his shoulders, and closes the gap between them. The first thing she notices is how good he smells. There’s a hint of cologne still on his skin and it smells musky and enticing. The second is how soft his lips are. She hadn’t intended for this to be anything other than a brief brush of mouths, but his lips are like warm velvet and she can’t help but lean further into him, her hands sliding up his firm chest and winding themselves around his neck as she moves her mouth against his with more purpose. The third thing she notices is how he tastes of chocolate and not beer when she runs her tongue along the seam of his lips and dips inside when he opens. Losing track of time, she melts into the kiss, enjoying how soft and warm it is and it’s not until one of his friends coughs loudly that reality seeps back and she jumps apart from him.

The cheers in the arena are deafening and her cheeks are flaming now. Noora can’t help but lick her lips, chasing the taste of him and notices how heated his gaze is as they pull the full distance apart. Pressing her thighs together to try and alleviate the ache between her legs that his kiss has caused, she lets her hair fall into her face, putting a barrier between them. She can’t believe she just kissed a complete stranger on kiss cam and got so turned on by it.

In front of her boyfriend.

The thought acts like a cold shower and Noora turns slightly scared eyes up at William, who is sat like stone in his seat, not moving a muscle. His jaw is clenched tightly shut and his shoulders are so taunt she thinks he’s about to snap. Her heart pounds as the realisation of what she’s done crashes in on her. Part of her is glad. He was ignoring her and humiliating her in front of thousands, but another part of her is twisted up with nerves at what the consequence of this moment will be.

William makes it until play starts again. He doesn’t look at her and talks to his friends as if nothing has happened. Noora stares straight ahead; she feels sick to her stomach and she dare not look at the cute guy sitting the other side. However, she does feel how he reaches out a hand and surreptitiously squeezes her arm as if trying to give her some support and her eyes fill up with tears at the small act of kindness that she has to rapidly blink back.

“Come on,” William says curtly, once the crowd’s attention is on the game once more.

Once they are out in the deserted wide concrete hallway behind the arena’s sitting, the rage that William’s been keeping so closely leashed breaks out. “What the fuck was that?” he barks at her and she jumps a little at just how ferocious his tone is.

“I-I-I don’t know,” she says, hating the way she stumbles over her words.

“You don’t know?” he asks savagely. “You just humiliated me in front of my friends and thousands of strangers and you don’t know why.”

Her own temper rises then. “You humiliated me first!” she snaps back. “I don’t even know why you invited me today. You’ve done nothing but ignore me the whole game and then when I beg you for some attention cos the kiss cam is on us, you just shake me off.”

“So what? You go and make out with some random guy? That was quite some kiss, Noora. Does he kiss better than me?”

“Maybe he does,” she yells out rashly and then wishes the words back in her mouth.

William steps towards her with an ugly expression on his face. She knows he won’t hit her; she’s never been physically afraid of William, but he has a nasty tongue when he wants to. After all, he obliterated Vilde with it just over a year ago.

“Is everything okay here?” a voice asks behind them.

Spinning around, Noora curses internally when she sees it’s the guy from the arena. William has a good few inches on the other boy and although Noora knows he won’t hurt her, he’s not above punching out another guy.

“Why don’t you keep your concern and your lips to yourself?” William all but snarls.

The other guy ignores him, walks over to Noora and places a hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine,” she replies with a small, tight smile. “Go back to the game. I’ll be fine.”

The boy looks at her long and hard but takes her at her word, and walks back towards his seat in the arena with a dismissive glare towards William.

“I called you an Uber,” William says. “It’s outside. The fare is paid off.”

“I can pay my own fare,” she says.

He shrugs then. “It’s already been taken care.”

Noora doesn’t like how dismissed she feels as if she’s a naughty child who’s been sent away for bad behaviour. She probably shouldn’t have kissed the other guy, and definitely shouldn’t have kissed him as deeply as she had, but William also shouldn’t have ignored her. Neither of them have behaved well. She can’t help but feel it’s symbolic of their whole relationship at the moment.

\---------

It doesn’t dawn on her that the video might go viral. How can it when she isn’t even aware that the team releases the kiss cams from the game in a cute little video post-match. She’s never been to an Ice Hockey game before. The first she hears about it is Eskild barging through her door thirty minutes before her alarm is due to go the next morning.

“Well, well, well, someone has been a naughty little girl!” he says.

Opening a bleary eye, she scrunches her face up at the light now streaming in from her window because her roommate has vigorously pulled them back and asks in a voice thick with sleep, “What? Why are waking me up so early?”

“Lito had to get up early and I woke up with him and I was scrawling through my tumblr when this little gem came to my attention.”

With an irritated groan, she reaches up and grabs the phone from him. It’s a video that Eskild is playing on a loop and she can do nothing but stare in slight horror as realises it’s her and the cute guy kissing. To the right of her William is watching with clear anger on his face.

“Oh fuck,” she says sitting up.

“Who knew you could meet such cute hotties at Ice Hockey and make out with them. I’ve missing out all these years.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” she mutters and grabs her own phone off her bedside table.

The group chat with the girls is lit up with messages and there’s no hope that this is confined to some random weird blog that Eskild follows on tumblr.

“You’ve gone viral, girl,” Eskild says with a waggle of his eyebrows. “And that’s one hot kiss. Who’s the guy? Did you get his number?”

“Eskild!” she says in disbelief.

“What?”

“I have a boyfriend who is sitting right next to me on the video. You think I asked the guy for his number?”

Eskild’s mouth twists up into a disappointed moue. “I would have. I liked Willy at first, but he’s not been impressing me recently.”

Noora frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He doesn’t treat you right. That video is a prime example of how he takes you for granted.”

It’s weird hearing that come out of her friend’s mouth. She’s had that very worry for the past couple of months, but has dismissed it as being stupid. William’s always been into parties and is really sociable, however recently it’s felt as if he’s started to put partying as a priority over her. Yesterday had been a prime example. She had only agreed to go because she thought it was going to be the two of them. Not her and a whole bunch of his friends. It’s been that way more and more lately.

She looks down and plucks unhappily at her duvet. “I’m not saying you should dump him,” Eskild says with some rare tact. “Just think about why you made out with a complete stranger in front of him, hmm?”

“Yeah, guess this is going to push us into talking.”

“Never a bad thing,” Eskild says lightly.

\----------

Her entrance into school goes about as well as Noora expected. There’s lots of staring and whispering and one or two murmurs of slut behind her back. She’s not stupid, she knows that she didn’t make too many friends when she and William started dating last year. She’d nabbed the hottest boy in the school, the boy who has slept with half the girls here and broken their hearts when he chose her. And now she’s gone and kissed another guy in front of him and it’s all over social media.

Making her way quickly into the school, she finds the girls sitting in the common area. Chris, Eva and Vilde cheer loudly at her appearance.

“That was epic, Noora. Epic!” Chris says, hi-fiving her.

However, it’s Sana’s expression that catches her eye. She looks deeply unimpressed and Noora can’t help but wonder just what she’s done to upset her friend. It’s not like Sana was ever that impressed with the Penetrators. She’d been happy to use them for popularity means but had never suggested that she thought they were particularly worthy of more than that.

“What’s wrong?” Noora asks her.

“Why were you making out with my brother at a hockey game?”

“What? That’s your brother?” she asks dumb founded. Obviously, she noticed that he was North African and most likely Muslim yesterday, but the prospect of Sana knowing him hasn’t even crossed her mind.

“Yeah, Elias. He and his dumbass friends love Ice Hockey.”

The first thought is that his name’s Elias and she knows where to track him down if she wants to. The second is a horrible sinking feeling that he’s not as good a guy as she first thought. “Isn’t your brother engaged to the Hijab police?”

Sana snorts then. “No, that’s my _other_ brother. The thought of Elias being engaged is amusing though.”

Noora doesn’t dwell on the relief that washes through her at Sana’s words. Elias Bakkoush is none of her business. Overwhelmingly attractive boys are not her concern because she has a boyfriend after all.

Or at least she thinks she still does. She probably needs to clear that up. Anyway, what she is meant to be taking away from this is that it doesn’t matter that she knows who Elias is now. It’s not like she’s going to do anything about it.

“Anyway,” Sana says, her voice going devoid of any emotion as she passes her a piece of paper. “He asked me to give you this and to tell you to call him if you ever need someone to make out with again.”

She knows she shouldn’t blush and smile softly at the fact that she had Elias’ number now, but she couldn’t help it. The thought of kissing him again makes her mouth dry up and her palms go a little sweaty. She’d never admit it out loud, but it had been the best first kiss ever and she can’t help but wonder just how good they could get at it with some practice and without hundreds of pairs of eyes staring at them.

“Oh my God,” Sana mutters with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head. “I’ve got Biology and I’d rather watch Isak and Even slobber all over each other than you get giddy cos you have my brother’s number.”

Once Sana has disappeared, Vilde leans forward and says, “Sana’s brother is _so_ hot!”

“Not that much of a surprise if you consider how beautiful Sana is,” Eva says.

“Those Bakkoush genes are something alright,” Chris says.

“It was a good kiss, thought, right?” Vilde asks. “It looks like it was a good kiss. Does he kiss better than William?”

“No, Vilde,” Noora says with a sigh. “I’m not talking about this.”

“But you’re going to text him?” Eva asks.

“I’m dating William. I’m not going to text another boy.”

Chris looks at her in surprise. “You’re still dating?”                  

“Yeah! Why?”

“Oh nothing,” Chris says. “But I kind of thought you’d have broken up. I mean he was shitty to ignore you and you looked really into that kiss.”

Noora had been really into that kiss, which is the problem. She can’t stop thinking about that kiss or how good Elias had felt pressed up against her, and how, if she could then she would definitely kiss him again. But she can’t. She has a boyfriend. She just needs to remind herself of that.

However, the piece of paper with Elias’ number burns a hole in her pocket all through Norwegian and then Spanish. By the time lunchtime comes around, she’s brought it out and looked at it a several times. Barricading herself into a cubicle in the toilets, she finally succumbs and sends Elias a text.

**Noora:** _Hey, sorry for yesterday. Thanks for being really nice about it._

Her stomach twists up as she waits for him to get back to her. It doesn’t take long, which is flattering.

**Elias:** _Hello, happy to oblige ;)_

**Elias:** _Nothing happened after I left did it?_

**Noora:** _No, I just went home._

**Noora:** _Anyway, just wanted to say thanks._

**Elias:** _Anytime._

She wants to keep talking to him, but she knows she shouldn’t. She’s said thank you and that’s it. She has a boyfriend and it’s not Elias and she should put him out her mind now.

\--------

Except that Noora can’t.

It’s been over a week of sitting on her emotions and her skin feeling too tight as a result. She’s watched the various versions of the video that are doing the rounds too many times to count and her every single time she remembers how soft Elias’ lips were, how his hands had rested heavily on her hips and she wanted him to run them all over her, how the taste of him had sent tingles down her spine. She’s even had some distinctly non-PG dreams about them making out in private and more. It’s not been good for her peace of mind.

There’s been some text contact with him, an accepted friend request on Facebook that led her into a spiral of online stalking, and a general desire to ask Sana all about him. She hasn’t of course. Sana would turn her far too knowing eyes on her and glean out everything that Noora’s been hiding from.

It also doesn’t help that she and William are avoiding each other. There’s been a couple of sporadic texts but that’s it. There’s a finality about the lack of communication that’s eating her alive. If it’s over then she needs it to be actually over and not just leave it to fizzle out. There has to be a definite end.

Therefore, nearly two weeks after the kiss, Noora finds herself outside William’s door and having to drum up the courage to knock. Does she really want to do this? It’s so much easier to hide and run. However, an image of Elias smiling with his cute dimples and offering her – a stranger – some of his chocolate at the game replays in her mind and she realises she does want to do this. There’s no point in dragging out a phantom of a relationship with William and she hates how her guilt makes her question if she should reply to any of Elias’ messages when she wants to immediately do so. It would be nice to lean into his stupid online flirting attempts instead of keeping such a close hold over her enthusiasm for it.

So she knocks. There’s a resigned look on William’s face when he sees her standing there as if he knows what’s coming. It’s probably inevitable by now really.

They stand awkwardly in the kitchen, avoiding eye contact until Noora puffs out her cheeks and plunges in. “I don’t think this is working,” she starts. “And I think it was broken before the kiss cam incident. For me, that was just the final nail in the coffin.”

“You want to end it?”

“Don’t you?”

“I didn’t but now all I can see is you making out with that guy.”

Frowning a little, she says, “So that’s the only problem between us for you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Just the kiss?”

He shrugs and looks nonplussed. “Of course.”

“So not the fact that you invited me out for what I thought was a date, sat me at the end and then proceeded to ignore me for the entire game. And it’s not like this was the first time it had happened, either. You’ve barely bothered to spend any time with me since New Year. All you want to do is go out and party with your friends.”

“Why’s that a problem? Your friends are important to you, too.”

“Yeah, they are, but I’ve still always made time to see you alone. To make you feel just as important. But recently, you’ve made me feel second best to the point that you outright ignored me trying to tell you the kiss cam was on us. An entire arena was booing at you and you were so engrossed in whatever Borkis was telling you that you didn’t even notice. But no, it’s what happened afterwards that is the problem.”

“You kissed another guy,” he says emphatically and she shakes her head as she realises that for William that _is_ the only problem.

It’s not that she looks with favour on infidelity but that kiss was a cause of their problems and not a symptom. She would never have even thought about kissing another guy if he hadn’t been outright ignoring her and it isn’t as if she’d planned on it being as thorough as it had been.

“You know something, William,” she says with a small disbelieving laugh. “Vilde once asked me why I thought you were good enough for me when I had spent so long telling her that you weren’t good enough for her. I didn’t have a good answer for it at the time and I’ve just figured out why. You aren’t good enough for me. This whole conversation proves that. All you care about is that my lips have touched another man’s and not why I would do such a thing. You attach no blame to yourself for anything in this mess. It’s all on me. And you’re right. It _is_ all on me because I’m the idiot who gave you a chance when every bone in my body was telling me not to. You manipulated me into a relationship with you and that should have been a red flag.”

There’s no expression on his face and she sighs. She hates how he never lets anything show on his face. It’s frustrating.

“Go to Grønland then and see if you can get a better man,” he says with a sneer. “After all, you seem to have a taste for that area now.”

It’s spat at her with all the ugliest disgust that William can muster and brings flashbacks of his horrible words to Vilde. It has the same effect on her, filling her with total disdain for him. “Maybe I will,” she says. “Or maybe I’ll just go and find Elias. After all, he’s a much better person than you’ll ever manage to be and actually looked out for a stranger who he saw was being treated badly by her boyfriend.”

He scoffs. “He kissed you. Hardly a sacrifice.”

“And the fact that you didn’t notice how he and his friends were before that, how they shared their snacks with me, came back from the kiosk with a non-alcoholic drink for me cos all your friends ever came back with was beer and I don’t drink, tells me everything I need to know. You only care about the kiss and not anything else before. And yeah,” she says nastily. “He _does_ kiss better than you.”

Her hands are shaking by the time she makes it outside onto the street but she feels better for what she’s done. It’s been a long time coming and really has nothing to do with Elias. She should have done this before, but can’t regret not doing so because if she hadn’t gone to that came then she would never have met Elias. Butterflies erupt at the thought of what could happen there now she can allow herself to enjoy their interactions whole-heartedly.

As if on cue, her phone goes and it’s a message from Elias.

**Elias:** _There won’t be a kiss cam there, but my friend has a football game tomorrow and we always go and cheer him on. Want to come? I’m making Sana turn up._

**Noora:** _Hmm I’m not sure_

**Elias:** _Oh? Will it be a problem with your boyfriend?_

**Noora:** _Might be if I_ had _a boyfriend._

**Elias:** _You broke up?_

**Noora:** _Don’t act so surprised_

**Noora:** _It was on the cards_

**Elias:** _So if the boyfriend isn’t the problem does that mean you just don’t want to come?_

**Noora:** _No, I want to come_

**Elias:**????

**Noora:** _No kiss cam is kind of a deal breaker for me_

**Elias:** _I’m pretty sure I can arrange something_

**Elias:** _;)_

**Noora:** _Well in that case, I’m there._

She grins and feels a little giddy. It’s so much fun flirting light heartedly with no fear of hurt friends or guilt of boyfriends hanging over her.

Her phone pings again just as she puts it away and she brings it out already hoping its Elias. It’s not but it _is_ a Bakkoush so that’s something.

**Sana:** _Why, Noora, why?_

**Sana:** _I don’t want to go and watch Yousef play football and now I_ have _to because you’re going and Elias is threatening me._

**Noora:** _It will be fun!_

**Sana:** _It’s my brother and his friends._

**Noora:** _They’re adorable._

**Sana:** _If you find immaturity adorable._

**Sana:** _Oh God, Elias is singing now. Stop flirting with my brother. It makes him too happy._

**Noora:** _I can’t make any promises_

**Noora:** _I can flirt with anyone I want now_

**Sana:** _!!!!_

**Sana:** _You broke up with William?_

**Noora:** _I broke up with William_

**Sana:** _Yeah girl! You can do so much better than William_

**Sana:** _And my brother_

**Noora:** _Elias is cute_

**Sana:** _Ugh, I guess this is going to be a thing now._

**Sana:** _If you give me_ any _details about anything with him then I will kill you. That video was painful viewing and Chris made me watch it several times._

Noora chews on her lip. Is she crossing a line in thinking about dating Sana’s brother? Her friend seems really unhappy about the prospect. She’s about to text Elias and call tomorrow off despite how much she wants to go when her phone pings again.

**Sana:** _You better treat him well. He’s annoying but I love him_

**Sana:** _And I’m happy for you._

Grinning, she pockets her phone and walks back home anticipation fizzing in her blood about getting to kiss Elias again.

\---------

A month later and she’s back at the Jordal Amfi arena and having a much better time. She’s snuggled up into Elias’ arms and laughing as she watches how badly Sana and Yousef are concealing their crush on each other. She’d noticed it immediately when they went to Yousef’s football game and Sana had pretended to be bored and irritated at being there but had nearly had a heart attack when an opposing player had slid tackled into Yousef, sliding his studs up his legs, causing Yousef to crumple to the ground in pain. The Bakkoush siblings had all but had to be held back from running onto the pitch and confronting the player.

“I hope the kiss cam lands on Sana and Yousef,” she whispers into Elias’ ear.

Her boyfriend shoots his friend and little sister an exasperated look. “It might actually get them to do something about this mutual pining they have going on.”

Much to her delight, it _does_ land on Sana and Yousef during the first interval, both of whom blush and look adorably confused.

Yousef, charming and soft as he is, picks up Sana’s hand and places a kiss on it causing the crowd to aww with how sweet it is. Sana tries to look annoyed but Noora can see how her dimples peep out and the starry eyed looks she shoots at Yousef once the camera has moved on.

It doesn’t land on her and Elias until the final interval and the crowd goes wild once they realise who it is. Noora puts an embarrassed hand up to cover her eyes. It is inevitable really. That video had gone viral and it’s not like the person who runs the kiss cam would miss an opportunity to do a follow up that would get the team more publicity.

“I guess I better kiss you before you find someone else to kiss,” he teases.

“Sadly there are no cute strangers sitting next to me this time.”

“Hey!” Adam objects. “I’m definitely cute.”

“You are,” Noora agrees. “But not a stranger.”

“Stop trying to kiss my girlfriend,” Elias says.

“Then hurry up and kiss her yourself!”

Elias’ arm is still around her shoulders so he doesn’t have to do much other than pull her a little closer and bend his head. His lips feel even better a month later and there’s also still a hint of chocolate on his tongue from the snacks. He slides his tongue confidently in her mouth and she presses closer into him, clutching the material of his shirt. He kisses too well for her not to want to get as close to him as possible.

As usual, they both get lost in the kiss and it takes a sharp elbow from Sana, leaning across Adam, in her side to get them to part. She can see from the screen how much the crowd around them is laughing and cheering, but at least this time she’s actually kissing her boyfriend and not a random stranger.

“Wow, guys, try and hold it down a little,” Sana mutters.

Noora buries her face into Elias’ shoulder and he kisses the top of her head. She’s so much happier this game. This is precisely the kind of date she wanted before. With an attentive boyfriend who plays along with her, answers any questions she has about the game, and makes sure she has whatever she needs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://rumaan.tumblr.com/) should you wish


End file.
